The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986
The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 is a UK trailer from The Video Collection and Thames Video Collection on the 4th November 1986. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video titles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, Thunder-Cats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Taken from trailers on Videos # The Herculoids - The Pirates and The Pod Creatures + Another 4 Great Adventures # The Banana Splits and Friends # Atom Ant # The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan # Space Ghost and Dino Boy # Dastardly and Muttley # The Perils of Penelope Pitstop # Squiddly Diddly # Richie Rich # Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery # Top Cat - Volume 1 # Hey There, It's Yogi Bear # The 3 Musketeers # 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea # Casper and the Angels # Winsome Witch # Secret Squirrel # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker # The Freedom Force - Volume 1 # Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town # The Lone Ranger - Vol. 1 # Fraidy Cat # The Smurfs and the Magic Flute # Fantastic 4 - The Impossible Man/The Olympics of Space # The Incredible Hulk # The Amazing Spider-Man - The Origin of Spider-Man/The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man # Captain America # Yogi's First Christmas # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons # The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show Vol. 1 # SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes # SuperTed - Volume 2 - Six Exciting Episodes # The First Travelling Saleslady # The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone # Ring of Bright Water # A Star for Jeremy # Care Bears To The Rescue # Care Bears And Their Friends # Care Bears - Magical Stories About Caring # GoBots # M.A.S.K. - Volume 1 # M.A.S.K. - Volume 2 # M.A.S.K. - Volume 3 # Pole Position # Countess Dracula # SilverHawks # Grimm's Fairy Tales # It's a Wonderful Life in Colour # Sport aid - The Race Against Time # The 39 Steps # The Uncanny # Tom, Dick and Harry # Waltz of the Toreadors # Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives # Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures # Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures # The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits # George and the Star # Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island (1987) # Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws # Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie # Richard III # Straw DogsThe Malta Story # Too Late The Hero # Vampire Circus # The Jetsons - The Best of Orbitty # The Jetsons - The Best of Rosie, Mac and Uniblab Category:Trailers and Promos Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Movie Greats Category:Movies Category:Ring of Bright Water Category:It's a Wonderful Life Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:Musical's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Music Collection Category:Sports Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:Sports Showcase Category:Care Bears Category:Kideo Video Category:The Get Along Gang Category:GoBots Category:M.A.S.K. Category:SilverHawks Category:ThunderCats Category:A Star for Jeremy Category:George and the Star Category:The Coneheads Category:Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats Category:The Flintstones Category:The Smurfs Category:Scruffy Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Mr. T Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Snagglepuss Category:Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Category:SuperTed Category:Top Cat Category:The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:DiC Entertainment Category:The Video Gallery Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Kenner Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Belvision Studios Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:Filmation Category:S4C Category:Siriol Animation Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Video Collection Category:BBFC U Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Ray Brooks (voiceover) Category:Grimm's Fairy Tales Category:Acton Films Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases